


Human Thirium

by hirusen



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bathroom Sex, Blood Drinking, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Friendship/Love, Language, Menstrual Sex, Minor Original Chloe | RT600/Elijah Kamski, Multi, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Sex, Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Smoking, Surprise Kissing, Table Sex, Tags Are Hard, Vaginal Fingering, Vampire Bites, Vampire Gavin Reed, getting caught, superhuman abilities, supernatural senses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-09-24 04:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20352709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirusen/pseuds/hirusen
Summary: Gavin wishes that his best friend didn't follow him that night.





	1. 15 Years Ago

Tina glanced over to Gavin as he growled softly. He's been rather irritated lately, but every time she tries to ask him what's wrong, he just brushes her off. He also speaks differently; doesn't let his teeth show, which isn't like the man. "You wanna hit up the diner tonight?" Tina asked as she walked over to Gavin's station, the man simply shaking his head. "I'm just gonna head home tonight." Chen pouted and Gavin did feel a little bad. After all, they always have a date night on the first day they both have off. "...Gavin, you know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

Named man chuckled warmly, a smile spreading his scowled expression. "I know. It's just...personal matters." _Different than what you've already told me?_ The duo were ridiculously fast friends while they were in the police academy; it was thanks to Gavin that they managed to graduate together early too. During that time, Gavin told Tina everything about his life: his childhood, his fears and dreams, and all of his past boyfriends (she returned the favor by spilling everything about her past girlfriends). So for there to still be something that he's kept hidden from her bugs her to no end.

However, given the respect the two share, she wouldn't pry into it until Gavin signaled in someway for her to do so. Tina sighed as she watched Gavin leave, trailing behind him, when she spotted that the indicator on his bike (which he took to work since his car was in the shop) was blinking that he was gonna take a left; Gavin's home was to the right, towards downtown. _Where's he going?_ Getting into her own car--Tina normally carpooled so Gavin didn't know what her car looked like--she followed him.

* * *

_A red light district..._ She frowned, but didn't really think too much of it. Maybe he just needed a good fuck before going home? Parking her car and waiting until he had started to walk down the street, Tina tailed him to see where he was going; she was just curious on where he liked to go when he needed some stress release. So imagine her surprise when he suddenly came to a stop at the mouth of an alley, leaned against the corner of the brick building, and lit up.

Ducking around a nearby building when Gavin glanced over his shoulder, Tina heard the sound of high heels clicking from where she came from, which forced her to move further into her hiding spot. "Hey handsome. You look a little tense." The woman spoke, Tina rolling her eyes at the pick-up line. _Not into you, honey._ Chen thought as she peaked out of her spot, seeing a stunning woman with dark skin and bright blue eyes before Gavin's leaning form. "I am, but I'm afraid your company won't help." Gavin spoke, still sensing that another pair of eyes were on him, but they weren't doing anything so he left it alone.

"Oh?" The woman reached up as he blew out another lungful of smoke, her fingertip gently prodding against his upper lip and he quickly jerked his head away. "Don't." The sex worker before him softened her expression. "I had a feeling that was the case." Gavin cocked a brow. "Listen, I've been with people like you before, it doesn't bother me." "Hun, I appreciate what you're trying to do, but you aren't my type." Gavin growled, annoyed by the persistence of the woman. She placed her hands against his abs, leaned in and mouthed a few words that made Gavin heart stop for a moment.

"...How'd you know?" _Know? Know what?_ Tina didn't hear what the woman said, but it had Gavin tensing up a little. "Your reaction to this." Her hand went back to Gavin's mouth and again he jerked his head away. "People like you normally have that kind of reaction if it's been a while." Tina was getting more and more confused. What was going on? 'People like you'? What people like Gavin? Gay men?

"Well, thank you for the offer, but I'll be fine." "Do you have someone who knows?" Gavin tensed up at the question because no, he didn't. Having someone who knows makes things so much easier, not being forced to prowl around like this, having an available and willing source whenever he needed. "I don't need much, you know." Gavin glanced back to the woman, her expression welcoming. "Remember? I've been with people like you before. Just touch me a little bit while you do it and it'll be enough." Her words really do make it seem like she's been with someone like him before.

"...How much?" What?! Was Gavin really going to pay for a night with a woman? _Is he sick?_ Gavin made it very clear from day one of the academy that he's NOT interested in having sex with women. "50." Wow. That...actually wasn't a bad price for what she was offering him. Tina watched, mouth agape, as Gavin pulled out his wallet and handed her a fifty. The woman smiled warmly and took Gavin's hand, leading him further into the alleyway.

Gavin was happy when the woman pulled him more towards the darker part of the alley, carefully pressing her against the brick wall and slotting himself between her legs. "You sure about this?" He asked; he always asked. Never wanted someone to offer and then get too scared to go through with it. She nodded her head and tilted it back to expose her throat. Instinct took over--she was smart enough to not wear a strong perfume--and he sunk his teeth into her offered neck, his hand quickly slipping into her skirt and panties. He purred at how wet she already was, slipping two fingers into her easily, his thumb gently stroking her clit; he may not be sexually interested in woman, but that doesn't mean he doesn't know how to please them.

Tina had carefully moved to the mouth of the alleyway Gavin and his paid for lady friend were and almost failed to keep the noise that wanted to escape her back. There was Gavin, hand down the woman's skirt and his mouth against her neck. Had he lied to her? Was he actually bi? The woman moaned loudly, Gavin growled at her, but the sound was different than the one he made at work; this was like a predator, more animal than anything else. "Hush." He ordered and the woman quickly grabbed onto his shoulders, nodding her head as he went back to her throat.

Fuck, he could smell that she was already so close to her release; thankfully, he's already had his fill. May as well be polite. "That's it, baby girl. Come for me." He purred as she came hard, her core clenching desperately around his fingers, which were completely soaked in her slick. "Good girl." He cooed as he slowly withdrew from her, about to wipe his fingers clean on his jeans when the woman caught his wrist. He chuckled softly when she pulled out a few tissues and cleaned his hand for him. "...Did you want me to..?" He started, gesturing to the bite mark, but she shook her head. "Never bugs me. Pisses off my boss though, which I enjoy."

Gavin chuckled as he flashed his gaze to the mouth of the alley, this time spotting the retreating form of whoever had been following him. He licked his lips of any leftovers, checked on his company to make sure she'd be fine if he left, and then went after his stalker.

Tina panted as she rounded the corner a few blocks away from where Gavin was. She couldn't believe it! Had she really just watched that? Watched Gavin get a sex worker off? Why? Why did he do that? A hand suddenly was on her arm and she was ripped to the right, back slamming into the wall and... "Tina?" Gavin spoke up, shock and confusion on his features. "What are you..." He started to ask, but then recalled the sensations he's had ever since he left the station: that car that had followed him, the eyes he felt on him before and during his time with the woman, seeing the retreating form as he finished up. "Did you fucking follow me?!"

"What the fuck, Gavin?! What was that back there?!" "Don't dodge the question, Tina!" "Yes, I followed you! But only because you were going a different way then you said you were! I was curious on where you were going and I tailed you, but I didn't expect to see whatever the fuck I just saw!" She was watching? Well...that would explain the faint arousal he smells on her. Gavin sighed deeply. "Look it's complicated." "Then un-complicate it!" Tina bit out and she finally noticed that he was talking like he normally did; he was showing his teeth.

"I..." He huffed a breath. It would just be easier if she knew now. "Ok. Just promise me not to scream when I show you." "Why would I..?" Gavin knew this might be a bad move after what she just saw, but it was better than trying to lie to her about it. Tina's eyes went wide with horror as Gavin opened his mouth and showed her his most desperately held secret. "...So...what was..?" "Sating my hunger." Gavin stated, watching as Tina started to put some of the puzzle pieces together. "...Oh." "Yeah." "So when she asked if someone knows..." "It's easier on people like me if we have someone who does, someone who'd willing let us sate our hunger." "...Well, shit. Okay where do I sign up?" "WHAT?!" Gavin shouted with a stunned yet amused look.


	2. 9 Years Ago

Gavin has been a little squirrely for the last three days. Tina's been out of work do to a family emergency and Hank instantly noticed that about four days later that Gavin's attitude quickly soured. He's been much more quick tempered than normal, going off at the slightest thing if it annoyed him the wrong way. He's also noticed that Gavin doesn't talk with his teeth showing; he speaks in such a way that hides his canines which was weird. "Reed?" Hank called as the man quickly stormed off to the bathroom, spotting that his lower lip was bleeding.

Gavin quickly splashed some cold water onto his face, trying to calm down. Without Tina here, he's been unable to find a willing source to sate his hunger and it got bad quickly whenever he got near Hank. The man smelled WAY too good and it didn't help that Gavin has a huge crush on him either. Glancing in the mirror, Reed softly cursed when he saw one of his fangs had nicked his lip, causing it to bleed. He's been self-sustaining with his own blood, but that only did so much to control his hunger. He heard someone approaching the bathroom, so he went back to washing his face, hoping that he'd be able to slip out before whoever it was saw his teeth.

Of course, that plan went out the window when he looked back into the mirror and... "Lieutenant?!" Mentally, Gavin was kicking himself; he said that with his teeth exposed. Hank's eyes went wide when he saw the fangs Gavin was sporting. He's never been actively aware that he's working with or around one of Gavin's kind before, so this was new for him. "Does Fowler know that you're..?" "Y-Yeah. First thing I told him." It wasn't like Gavin's kind couldn't work in jobs that are or could be exposed to a lot of blood, but it was always something to consider when it's been a while since they fed.

"...I see. That's why you got so irritated not long after Tina left." Hank knew now why the duo would sometimes 'sneak' off to the bathroom together. "And you've got no one else?" Gavin blushed and looked to his shoes. "Nothing to be embarrassed about, Reed. You must have had a way to survive before then." "I did, but...no one I can find is willing." That's not good. It's bad enough with the sudden surge of Red Ice and hostility towards Androids; for Gavin to not find anyone to feed on isn't a good sign. "What if you fed off me?"

Gavin's eyes went wide at Hank's words. "I-I don't think that's a good idea, Lieutenant." "Why not? I'm willing, and you should be fine until Tina gets back." "No it's not that." "What then?" "I-I...I, um..." Hank took a step closer and Gavin felt his heart lunge into his throat. A hand on his shoulder caused Reed to jump and yelp, eyes snapping to Hank's as the man stood right in front of him. "I had a feeling you might have been in love with me." Gavin blushed harder, breaking eye contact with his superior. "This won't change anything between us, Gavin." "You think that, but it does. It always does."

Gavin knew from experience that anytime he's fed off someone he knew, the relationship changed. Good or bad, it _always_ changed. "To what? Me wanting to help you more?" ...What? "You know I've been helping you get a good foothold in your career as a police officer, right?" Gavin nodded, still blushing. "Some of the people I work with already think we fuck. Might be a little more towards the truth if we do this." "What?! No, Lieutenant, you're married!" "Wife's cheating. I knew for a while, but I left it alone." "...So is Cole..?" "Oh, no, he's mine." Gavin breathed a sigh of relief; Hank--while having grown even more tired--was so much happier after his son was born.

And those previous words had Reed waffling a little bit. He'd be lying if he said he didn't want to have sex with Hank, let alone feed off him, but at the same time this was his superior; they'd get into a LOT of trouble if someone found out about this. "Hey, stop that." Hank hushed as he carefully pulled Gavin's bottom lip out from under his teeth, his fangs cutting the flesh even more. Gavin reacted to the touch on his mouth and flicked his tongue out, groaning when he tasted Hank's skin mixed with his own blood. "And you're sure about this?" Gavin asked and Hank nodded his head. "It'll be alright, Gavin." Hank spoke as he started to remove his jacket, but Gavin quickly grabbed the item and dragged Hank into the furthest stall, shutting the door.

"Wha--" "Sh!" Gavin bit out moments before the bathroom door was opened and someone walked in. _Shit, his hearing's good._ He knew people like Gavin had basically superhuman senses and reactions, but to actually see it in action was something else. Of course, their current position made it clear to Hank just how turned on merely tasting his skin had made Gavin. Gavin stared at the side of the stall as he listened to the other man (footfall had been too heavy to be a woman) as he stepped into one of the stalls, a belt being pulled loose and--

Gavin's train of thought vanished with a muffled moan, his hands collapsing over his mouth to try and keep quiet as Hank's hands gently rubbed up and down his thighs. Hank watched as Gavin's wide eyes quickly blew-out with lust, his body shaking a little bit. "You wanna just feed off me, or do you want more than that?" Hank breathed, too low for the other man in the room to hear, but it was obviously loud enough for Reed to hear. "M-More. Please..." There was another word Gavin wanted to say, but kept it behind his teeth.

Hank smirked as he kept stroking Gavin's thighs, getting him to shake even more, a blush permanently printed across his cheeks. Gavin keeps forgetting just how sensitive his body gets when he hasn't fed in a few days. They heard as the other finished up their business, washed up and left. Gavin let out a low moan as Hank gently squeezed his thighs. "Breathe, Gavin, it's okay." Reed panted softly, releasing his held breath as Hank started to strip out of his jacket and shirt, exposing a muscled and healthy toned body for Gavin's eyes to feast on. Hank chuckled as Gavin seemed to mindlessly reach out and touch his chest.

"You too, baby boy." Gavin moaned softly and nodded his head, quickly stripping out of his jacket and long-sleeved shirt, Hank grabbing his discarded clothes and hanging them up on the hooks on the stall door. "You're beautiful, baby boy." Hank wasn't gonna lie, despite the small collection of scars on Gavin's chest, arms, and back, he was stunning to look at. Gavin blushed darker at the praise. "Thank you, Daddy..." He muttered softly, but clearly not softly enough for Hank to not hear. "Yeah? You want Daddy to take care of you, baby?" Gavin cursed as a shiver washed down his whole body.

Hank sat back down on the toilet, took a hold of Gavin's wrist, and guided the younger man so he was straddling him. Gavin covered his face with his hands as Hank carefully undid his jeans and pulled them down enough to free his rock hard member. "I make you feel this good already, baby boy?" Hank asked as he took ahold of Gavin's waist and forced him to sit in his lap, the action causing the man to jerk and his hands to curl up around his mouth a little. "No need to be shy, baby boy, you can tell Daddy." Gavin didn't say a word, just nodded his head.

Hank surprised Reed by wrapping his arms around him and pulling him flush against his body, threading a hand through Gavin's hair. "You're safe with me, Gavin. You feel scared, you tell me, ok?" "Ok..." Gavin breathed as he leaned more into Hank's chest, wrapping his arms around his shoulders tightly. Gavin hissed as Hank wrapped a hand around his dick and slowly start to pump, Gavin burying his face into Hank's neck. "Go ahead, baby boy. Daddy's right here." Gavin shook his head. "No?" Hank questioned as he rubbed small circles into the small of Gavin's back. "Want...Daddy inside me..." Hank chuckled warmly at Gavin's shy words, turning his head to press a kiss to the younger man's temple.

"You want Daddy to fuck his pretty boy before you feed?" Gavin nodded his head, his nerves lessening as he took in both Hank's natural scent and the smell of his arousal, feeling him growing hard against his ass. "I don't have anything to work you open with though, baby." In response to those words, Gavin quickly shoved three of his own fingers into his mouth and coated them with his spit, reaching behind himself and carefully pushed them into his hole. "Oh fuck, Gavin. Look at you." Gavin groaned as he scissored his fingers, stretching himself open enough to hopefully take Hank's cock. "You jerk off like this at home, baby boy? Something filling up your tight little hole while you imagine it's Daddy's cock?" Hank cooed and Gavin moaned, nodding his head as he slipped his fingers out of himself.

Hank lifted Gavin up just enough to open up his pants and fish out his now hard member, lining himself up with Gavin's entrance and slowly letting him sink down. Gavin groaned and leaned his head against Hank's shoulder as the man filled him, heart most likely bruising his ribs at how hard it was beating but he didn't care. As Hank bottomed out Gavin groaned into the man's neck, feeling as he tilted his head a little to give him better access. "I-It doesn't have to be your neck, Daddy." "I know, baby, but humor me?" Hank asked as he nuzzled his nose against Gavin's cheek, pressing a soft kiss to his jawline. Gavin licked his lips, nodded his head and let his instincts take over, fangs digging into Hank's throat.

The endorphin rush wasn't something he was expecting, his hips bucking up into Gavin, who moaned around his neck. Gripping Gavin's hips tightly in his hands, Hank started to fuck up into the willing body, his own moans slipping out of him. Gavin purred as he smelled Hank's increased arousal as well as feeling the man fuck into him. While there was no need for sex when someone like Gavin fed, the man enjoyed giving those he feeds off of pleasure while he did so; it was his way of saying thanks for sating his hunger. Hank grunted as he was shocked at how close he was to his climax as Gavin fed; he knew it had been a little while since he's had sex, but this was just embarrassingly fast.

"It's okay, Daddy. Always happens when I feed." Gavin muttered around his throat, a hand coming up to thread into the older man's hair. "Heh, so worried about Daddy even though I'm suppose to be taking care of you." Hank took Gavin's erection in his hand again and stroked him in time with his thrusts. Gavin was sated not long after, lapping at the bite mark to get it to heal before pressing his forehead to Hank's. "So close, Daddy." "Yeah? Then come for me, baby boy. Come for Daddy." Hank ordered and Gavin obeyed.

His seed painted Hank's chest and hand while the man was finished a few moments later, filling his hole to the brim. They were a panting mess as they slowly came down from the high of their combined release, Hank chuckling as the blush settled back over Gavin's cheeks. "Feeling better, Gavin?" "Mm-hm. Um..." Ok, now what? Here he was, Hank's softening cock still stuffed inside of him, the man's come filling him as well, hunger sated and floating in a blissful cloud of pleasure. Hank shook his head with a smile, carefully lifting Gavin up so he was standing and turned him around. "Lieutenant?" Hank didn't respond, instead he grabbed a small clump of toilet paper and carefully cleaned up Gavin before himself, redressing them both before standing up himself.

"You head out first, Gavin." "O-Oh. Ok." So that's it, huh? A one and done? Well, at least Gavin as some actual details to work with now. "Hey." Hank spoke up, gently encircling Gavin's wrist to get him to pause mid-stride. Gavin turned back to him, brow raised. "Anytime Tina's away long enough for you to need blood again, come get me. I'm more than happy to take her place when she's away." Gavin couldn't really help himself, launching himself into Hank's arms and sealed their lips together. Hank froze for a moment before he laughed into the kiss and returned it, wrapping his arms around the younger man's body. "Thank you, Lieutenant. You have no idea how much this means to me." "I have an idea, and please, call me Hank."


	3. 1 Month After The Revolution

Connor was still as surprised as the rest of the DPD when he and Gavin became friends after the revolution; and it wasn't like he was trying to 'make nice' with him either. They were truly, honestly good friends and it still feels like someone is going to say it's a prank. Despite this, Gavin has told Connor a lot about being human, giving him pointers to curve some of his more...extreme...misconceptions, as well as how to identify and deal with all of the new emotions he's had to deal with after going deviant.

It was still, very much, a work in progress.

So he watched on, curious, as Tina strode over to Gavin from behind and clearly whispered something into his ear. Gavin's eyebrows popped up for a moment in surprise, turning to face the woman. "You sure?" Tina hummed, speaking into Gavin's ear again. While Connor could have easily increased the sensitivity of his auditory receptors, both Gavin and Hank made it _VERY_ clear that eavesdropping wasn't a polite thing to do when people were having a private conversation and neither one of them was a suspect for an active case.

He looked on as Gavin stood and lead Tina to the empty interrogation room, standing up himself--Hank was distracted with his paperwork at the moment--and went into the observation room that connect to the room Tina and Gavin went in to.

* * *

"I can't believe you're really okay with this. Didn't you say it fucked up your body's rhythm last time?" Gavin asked as he hoisted Tina onto the table, slotting himself between her spread legs, his best friend coiling her arms around his shoulders. "Last time I was on the pill; changed up my birth control and my body responded with the worst fuck you possible." Gavin whimpered softly at her words; he remembers well the last time her body decided it was done with her bullshit. "And how heavy is heavy?" "This is the third one I've changed in the last 2 hours." Tina stated flatly, annoyance on her pretty face.

"Well, you just relax and let me take care of you, baby girl." She rolled her eyes at the pet name, but lifted her hips up as he quickly undid her pants, letting him pull her to the edge of the table once both them and her panties were far enough down. Gavin watched as Tina almost limply allowed him to lay her onto her back, leaning forward to press a kiss to the hallow of her throat, a soft noise leaving her as he did. "That's my good girl. Just relax." Gavin cooed as he dropped to his knees and pulled the fabric on her legs down further.

"Heh, you really did just give up on tampons, huh?" "Was always a pain to get another back in when we did this." Gavin chuckled as he lifted Tina's legs over his head and onto his shoulders. "Can't believe I get such a yummy treat so early." He purred before he pressed forward, his mouth around her vaginal opening and licking eagerly. Tina gasped and her hands instantly dug into his hair, pulling at it but she knew Gavin liked it. Gavin growled as he buried his face into her core, his nose gently brushing against her clit, causing her to jump and groan.

Chen moaned as she felt Gavin's tongue wiggle into her vagina, licking and sucking hungerly. "Fuck, Gav..." "Sh, baby girl. You just relax and enjoy, okay?" He replied, pulling back just enough for Tina to see her menstrual blood coating Gavin's lips and teeth. Gavin didn't miss the soft whimper that left her when she saw his teeth shining with her blood. Her hands tangled deeper into his hair as he lazily lapped at her vaginal opening, his eyes sliding to the right and holding a pair of eyes he knew were on the other side of the glass.

* * *

Connor felt trapped. He had been curious on what the duo had been talking about to warren a private conversation, but this... He didn't expect this; even more so when he knows both of their sexual orientations. But what made him feel like prey in seconds was that Gavin had managed to lock eyes with him through the glass.

He knew that there was no way he was visible to either human in the other room, but Gavin seemed to have spotted him the moment he started to watch what was happening.

Connor swallowed nervously as a predatory smirk curled Gavin's blood stained mouth.

* * *

"Tina, baby girl, you're so fucking wet." "Your fault, bastard." Gavin chuckled against her thigh, licking clean the blood that had managed to smear there. "I know. So good for me, letting me sate my hunger even before I'd normally need to. You spoil me." "I won't have it any--AH--other way." Tina gasped in the middle of her sentence as Gavin carefully thrust his tongue in and out of her core, knowing he was enjoying every second he ate her out. Of course, they both knew it was for a MUCH different reason than if Reed had been straight.

"And you're even holding out for me too. So good, baby girl." Tina whined at the praise, Gavin smiling as he felt her core clench then, knowing she was trying to keep her orgasm at bay for as long as she could. While feeding like this still sated his hunger, it took a little longer than if he chose to bite her. And besides, when Tina's period is heavy like this, that typically means a very persistent and painful menstrual cramp that only a strong orgasm can help relax, thus why she had asked him to feed on her early.

They've got his feeding cycle set roughly around the time Tina's period would start. When Gavin had bit Tina to sate his hunger for the first time of their new relationship, they quickly found that she was one of the few people who were highly resistant to the bacteria in Gavin's saliva that pushed her body's natural healing into overdrive to have the bite mark vanish. It _DID_ still kick her body's healing into gear, but that only meant that it took 5 days for the bite to heal on its own rather than the full 8 days it normally would.

So, even though it had drove Gavin mad during the time between his feedings, they waited until she started her period for the man to feed. This way, he could still feed and Tina didn't have to wear a bandage to cover up the bite mark. Now, if she has so time off coming up and it's around the time Gavin would normally feed, they say fuck it and do it the 'normal' way, but where's the fun in that?

"Gavin..!" Tina hissed, the man smelling as her arousal started to peak, but he was finally sated so he kicked things up a notch, devouring Tina in the way she liked, causing her to howl with pleasure, hands gripping his hair painfully hard as she rode his face to her release, back arching off the table as her core pulsed around his tongue as he kept thrusting it in and out of her, his thumb gently rubbing circles on her clit.

* * *

Connor's mouth had fallen open at some point as he watched the encounter between Gavin and Tina unfold, witnessing as Officer Chen climaxed and Gavin worked her through it, pulling away from between her legs just enough to see that his entire mouth was coated with blood that he seemed very happy to lick clean. "Better, baby girl?" "Y-Yeah, just...gimme a minute." Gavin laughed warmly as he started to scrounge around in one of the pockets in Tina's coat. He pulled out an unused menstrual pad and while Tina recovered from her release, Gavin changed the pad, pocketing the used one in his own jacket pocket after he curled the wrapper around it.

"Steady, steady..." Gavin hushed as he removed Tina's legs from his shoulders and helped her up, pulling the woman's pants and underwear back up. "Fuck... If only I weren't solely attracted to women and if you weren't solely attracted to men, we would be a great couple." Tina muttered against Gavin's chest as she tired to find the strength in her legs again and Gavin just bellowed out a gleeful round of laughter. "Yeah, I don't doubt that. ...You were honestly the only friend I had that didn't completely freaked out when I showed them that." "Really?"

Tina asked, brow cocked in confusion. "Really. You know there's a stigma around people like me; are you really surprised that they freaked?" Tina thought about it for a moment then shrugged. "Bunch of pussies if you ask me." Gavin broke out into more joyful laughter. "Oh this is why I love you." Tina giggled herself before she leaned up and pressed a short kiss to Gavin's jawline. "Thank you, I needed that." "I know you did. Sorry your body did another fuck you, but at least you've got me to help ya now." Tina smiled warmly to Gavin, embraced him tightly, then left the room.

Connor was about to leave himself a few moments after when, "Don't you fucking move." Connor slowly slid his eyes back to the other room and felt his throat go taut.

Gavin's eyes were locked right on his again.

Fear paralyzed the android as Gavin quickly made his way to the room Connor was now cornered in. "Oh...Oh-ho-ho... Really, tin can? **_You_** were the one watching us?" "H-How did you..?" Gavin pressed forward and it forced Connor back, the deviant panicking a little bit when his back was formed to the wall and Gavin's arms suddenly had him pinned in place. "How long have you been in here?" "U-Um..." Connor didn't reply, just tried to break eye contact with Gavin, but the man's eyes had some kind of magnetic hold over his own. "...You watched the whole thing, didn't you?"

Connor's cheeks flushed a light blue. "Oh? And what's this?" Gavin asked, Connor raising a brow in confusion until Gavin carefully wedged a leg between his own and Connor felt that he had been getting aroused from watching Gavin eat out Tina. "You liked what you saw, huh?" Connor whimpered softly as Reed gently moved his leg so his thigh was rubbing against Connor's half chub. "Didn't know you were a voyeur, Con." "I-I'm..." He was trying to say he wasn't but given the evidence at hand maybe he was? It was hard to say.

"Maybe you were more turned on by the sounds Tina was making then watching me get her off? Maybe it was the sight that was getting you hard? Or is it both?" Gavin cooed into Connor's ear as he leaned further in, gently scraping his teeth against Connor's ear, getting the android to gasp, his hands snaring his jacket. "You wanna get off, baby boy?" Gavin's voice was husky as his own arousal started to drip into his veins; while Gavin loved Tina to death, there was no way in hell he'd ever get hard from feeding off her, but Connor? Yeah, he could get hard from toying with Hank's adopted son.

"I-I...yes..." "Close your eyes." Gavin hushed, extremely pleased when Connor quickly obeyed. Connor felt as Gavin undid his belt and slacks with deft hands, his now fully erect member exposed to the cool air, getting a little hiss out of him. "Go ahead and rut against me, I don't mind. All I want you to do, is focus on what was turning you on in the other room." Gavin growled into the deviant's throat, feeling against his lips as he whined, but nodded in agreement; Connor was only moving in shallow, experimental thrusts against Reed's leg, but the man didn't mind.

After a few moments, Connor found himself lost in a fantasy he never knew he had until that moment: a fantasy of being completely controlled...by Gavin. It caught him off guard, even more so when he felt Gavin's warm breath washing over his face and felt himself whimpering at the sensation. Why is he realizing this fantasy now? Is it because he's never _thought_ of Gavin that way before? Or was it something else, something underlining that he's never taken the time to try and pin down that kept him from daydreaming about his friend and co-worker?

Whatever the reason, it's gone now and all he can think of was Gavin: the way he smelled, how warm his body was against his own, the gruffness in his now husky voice, the small tickle of the man's 5'o clock shadow scraping against his bare skin. Much sooner than he thought he would be, Connor embarrassingly found himself groaning deep in the back of his throat as he climaxed over Gavin's thigh, the man whispering soft praise and comfort against his cheek. "There we go, baby boy. You feel better?" Connor's cheeks flushed a dark blue, but he nodded his head all the same.

Gavin said nothing as he reaching into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out a small package of tissues, quickly cleaning Connor's semen off his pant leg before chucking both it and the used menstrual pad from his pocket into the trashcan in the corner of the room. "W-What..." Connor started getting Gavin's attention. "What...was that I just watched?" "Tina and I have a friends with benefits relationship; her periods can sometimes give her extremely painful cramps if they go on for too long, so I usually eat her out at the start of them to help shorten the amount of time that they last."

"O-Ok, but what does she do for you in return? Normally that kind of relationship benefits both people involved, and it sounds like it's just Tina benefiting." "Oh, I benefit too; I just don't feel like you should know how." Well...that's fair. "Oh, and this was a one time thing, Con." Gavin spoke up as he started to leave the room. "If I catch you spying on my private affairs again, I _will_ ensure you'll need repairs when I'm done with you." Connor frowned at the threat, but nodded in understanding and watched as Gavin left the room.

At this point of their strange friendship Gavin has moved past threatening Connor for any kind of meaningful reason; he still **does** threaten him, but it's more playful, like how he and Hank bicker at each other while they were together in the station or out in the field. So to hear a threat that Gavin HONESTLY mean was a little concerning to the android; perhaps wanting to know more about the conversation Reed and Chen were having was overstepping a boundary too quickly? Gavin certainly hasn't minded in the past when Connor did so when he worked on a case, but he guessed since the conversation had led to such an intimate encounter between the two, it was inappropriate to butt in this time.

Still, Connor couldn't shake the feeling that, for some reason, Gavin's benefit in his relationship with Tina was the consumption of the blood when he ate her out, but that couldn't be it...could it?


End file.
